Her Name Is Aravis
by Dearheart
Summary: ON HIATUS. A series of glimpses into Aravis's life: her childhood, her journey to the north, her new life in Archenland, her hopes, her fears, and her friendships.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Narnia, except all seven books, the Focus on the Family Radio Theater production of all seven books (which is really good by the way), the movie on special-edition DVD, the official movie companion, the Narnia soundtrack, the album "Music Inspired By Narnia", a movie poster, and I'm probably going to get the minatures of Peter's sword and shield soon. Other than that I own nothing, so please be nice and don't sue me.

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic, so if you don't read and review I shall be quite heartbroken. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! ;-D

* * *

**Part One: A Dark Childhood**

**Chapter 1 Her Name Is Aravis**

The night was cold and clear, and a stern, solitary figure was gazing out his window. The moon was floating in a sea of silver clouds, and the stars glimmered as gems in a deep, velvet sky. So beautiful, yet he couldn't enjoy it. Not now. His wife was bearing her second child and he was worried about it. She had always had a strong spirit, but her body was weak.

_If something happens to her…_

No, he wouldn't think of that. He shook his head and pushed the doubt away. Of course she'd be fine. She didn't have any problems with her first baby.

But that was before the fever took her. She did survive it…barely. It took her a long time to recover, and afterwards she was never again as strong as she once was.

"Father?"

A timid, four-year-old's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw his son, standing there with an anxious face. "Will Mother be alright?"

The father stooped down and took the little boy in his arms. Would she be alright? His heart was painfully uncertain, but he smiled at his son reassuringly.

"She'll be fine, Emmel. Your mother has a strong will and a determined spirit. And soon, you shall be a big brother." A hopeful grin spread across the boy's face.

"Will it be a boy—or a girl?" he asked in an excited whisper.

"We don't know that yet," said the father, raising his eyebrows mysteriously. "Now go back to bed. The hour is late, and you need your sleep."

"Yes Father," the boy mumbled, yawning sleepily and rubbing his eyes.

"Good night, son."

"Good night, Father." The patter of his small, bare feet against the polished marble floor faded into the darkness, and the father was once again alone with his thoughts.

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

An hour passed by, and still he paced back and forth outside his wife's room, waiting…and hoping…and fearing. He halted abruptly and closed his eyes, clenching his teeth and his fists; he could hear more noises coming from behind the door. The sound of his wife struggling with pain inspired more fear in him than the deadliest peril he knew. He had fought many battles without the slightest tinge of fear, but the thought of losing his wife made his heart go cold. He held his breath and waited…and then he heard a sound that was music to his ears: a baby crying. It pierced the stillness of midnight, filling him with hope and joy. He had become a father once again. 

Soon the door opened, and the midwife came out and smiled at him.

"O my master, the gods have blessed you with a healthy, baby girl."

"Praise Tash," he sighed. "And my wife?"

"She is exhausted, but well and happy. Once again she has proven her strength. The labor was hard for her, but not once did she cry out in pain."

"May I see her?" he asked, anxiously.

"Yes," answered the midwife, "but not for too long. She is drained, and she needs to rest and regain her strength." He nodded understandingly. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door with trembling hands.

He stepped inside and saw his wife, propped up on the silk cushions. Her face was thin and pale, her dark hair was damp and lifeless, her eyes were half-closed with weariness.

_Just as she looked during the fever._

Haunting images of that time flashed through his mind. Suddenly she opened her eyes and saw him. Her lips curved upward in a tired, but brave smile that chased away his dark memories, and in her arms she held a baby. He came forward, knelt by her side, and kissed her forehead. "How are you, Araleena?"

"I am well enough," she answered softly. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes shining with joy. "Would you like to hold your new daughter, Kidrash?" Smiling in reply he took the small bundle from her arms, cradling it in his own, never taking his eyes off his daughter.

_So tiny…so perfect…so beautiful._

The newborn stirred and wrapped her tiny fist around his forefinger. His heart swelled with fatherly pride. "She truly is the 'delight-of-my-eyes,'" he said, chuckling. He gently hand the baby back to his wife, and kissed her again. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she whispered back.

"Is the baby here yet?"

They both raised their heads and saw a small figure standing in the doorway.

"Come in, son," said Kidrash. "You are now a big brother." The little boy grinned, ran forward and scrambled up onto the bed.

"Is it a boy?" he asked hopefully.

"No Emmel; it's a girl," said his mother. "You have a new little sister."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "I wanted a brother to play with." He scooted closer for a better look at his sister. He studied her carefully, his eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. He reached out and ran the tip of one finger lightly over her face and down to her tiny hands. His face changed, and he shrugged and said, "But I guess a sister will do." His parents chuckled. "What is her name, Mother?" he asked, eagerly.

"Precisely what I was about to ask," said Kidrash, putting an arm around his wife. Araleena gazed at her little girl in thoughtful silence. A slow, sweet smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she announced her new daughter's name:

"Her name is Aravis."

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think? Did you like it? Any suggestions? Comments? Critisisms? Please let me know if there's any area I could improve on. Thanks! 


	2. Don't Ever Change

Disclaimer: Narnia totally ROCKS, but it isn't mine. Aravis is totally AWESOME, but she isn't mine, either. (Waaaaaaaaa!)

Author's Note: The poem in this chapter is a riddle I made up. Can you guess the answer?? ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 2 Don't Ever Change**

"Again, Gurney! Do it again!" The five-year-old tarkheena squealed with delight as her friend swung her around. He lowered her down and sat on the edge of her bed, panting.

"Aravis, I'm not as young as I once was."

"Pleeeeese, Gurney? Just one more time..."

"Very well; one more time." He swooped her up in his strong arms and they danced around the room as he sang out in his rich, baritone voice...

_Swirling, twirling, 'round and 'round  
Dancing as we go  
Flying from the mountain-tops  
To the valleys down below  
We skip about and pinch your nose  
Then gently down we fall  
Coldest whiteness all around  
Fun for one and all!_

He threw her up in the air and caught her again, laughing. Aravis squeaked and giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a little girl's kiss on his cheek.

_So young…so tender…so innocent._

He smiled tenderly and lowered her down again.

_They grow up so fast…_

He watched her scamper off in the direction of her toy-chest.

_My children are all grown, and my youngest grandchild is six years old. Now Aravis is growing up, too._

She dumped some toys on the floor, trying to find her favorite doll.

_It seems only yesterday she was a baby bouncing on my knee…_

She soon uncovered it and dusted it off, her lips forming into a disapproving pout. "I wish my nursery-slave wouldn't put all my favorite toys at the bottom when she cleans up." She plopped down on the carpet and cradled the doll in her arms, soothing it and rocking it to and fro. Suddenly she stopped and frowned, thoughtfully. "Gurney?" He came over to her and sat on the floor across from her. His eyes twinkled.

"What great question of life are you pondering, little tarkheena?"

"Gurney, did you always know me ever since I was born?"

"Almost always," he said. "I met you when you were but three months old." Aravis inched closer and lay on her stomach, cupping her chin in her hands.

"How did you meet me?"

"Well," he continued, "five years ago in the season of summer, on a day when the sun was at his highest, your father, Kidrash Tarkaan, summoned me to your room. At first I was perplexed as to why he would want me, his humble secretary, in his royal daughter's nursery; but when I arrived he explained his dilemma. Apparently you," he gave her nose a playful tap, "had been fussing for hours on end, and nobody had been able to quiet you. Not only that, but the noise was distracting your father from his work; you were so loud that he could hear the clamor all the way from his office. He knew the amount of experience I had with children, so he ordered that I assist him. I went over to the cradle and looked upon you. Your face was a reddish hue and you were making the most distressing noise. I picked you up and began walking around the room, holding you and speaking words of comfort to you; and after a few minutes you refrained from crying, opened your big green eyes and looked up at me. When an hour had passed your father came back to check on you. And when he saw that you were happy and that we had taken a fancy to each other, he was so pleased that he gave me permission to come and see you now and then, after I finished my duties as secretary."

"Was I really that loud?" asked Aravis, looking skeptical.

"Yes you were," he said, chuckling.

"What else was I like as baby?"

"You were full of curiosity and very adventurous. As soon as you could walk you were conquering the stairs and exploring places other toddlers were too afraid to go. You also liked to explore your voice and experiment with the sounds it could make. I tried to teach you how to say my whole first name, 'Gurnamash', but you kept saying 'da-da-dash'. A few days later you said 'Gurney' instead, and that is what you've called me ever since." Aravis giggled.

"Well I can say your name just fine now, Gurnamash!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Such impudence!" exclaimed Gurnamash, pretending to be horrified. "Did your father not teach you to respect your elders?" He reached out, rolled her over and tickled her stomach. She squealed in protest and darted away. They chased each other around the room and finally collapsed in a heap on the floor, out of breath and laughing. Aravis gave him another squeeze and grinned up at him, her emerald eyes dancing. And as he returned the little girl's embrace, his heart whispered a simple wish that he knew would never come true:

_Please…don't lose your childish sweetness. Don't grow up. Don't ever change._

* * *

Author's Note: Did you figure out the answer to my riddle?? Yes? No. Alright, here...I'll spell out the answer backwards: sekalfwons. Now can you figure it out? Did you guess it? Good! Hmmm...why would a Calormene secretary be singing a riddle about something he's never seen or experienced in his own country? Kinda makes me wonder where the story will lead next...

Please, please, PLEASE...read and REVEIW!!!


	3. This is Tashbaan

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the elephants and Gilgamesh. They were my idea.

Author's Note: Oooooo goodie!!!! I got some reveiwers! I'm really excited! You guys are all awesome and I've got some special notes to each of you after the chapter, so don't go anywhere when you're done reading! Keep reveiwing; I LOVE hearing from all of you! ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 3 This is Tashbaan **

_Five months later..._

"Aravis! It is time to leave!"

"Coming Mother!" Aravis gave Gurnamash one last hug. "Goodbye, Gurney."

"Goodbye, my little tarkheena. Have a safe trip, and be good for your mother."

She promised she would and ran down the stairs. She reached the bottom and saw her mother waiting for her. "Oooh…" she gasped. "Mother, you look so pretty!"

Araleena was wearing a thin, fluttering dress of deep emerald green that draped over her shoulders and hung down her back, leaving her dark, slender arms bare. Her long, dark hair fell down to her waist in gentle waves, and on her head she wore a simple band of gold, studded with emeralds, that arched over her eyebrows and made a point in the middle of her forehead. She smiled. "How well it is said that 'It warms a Mother's Heart to hear the praises of her Offspring.' Come." She held out her hand. Aravis eagerly took it, and together they walked out of the palace into the bright, Calormene sunlight and the fresh country air.

"How are we going to get to Tashbaan? Is it far?" asked Aravis, who was very excited and loaded with questions.

"It is no great distance," answered Araleena. "Merely a half-day's journey away. Concerning how we shall get there…"

"Elephants!" exclaimed Aravis. There, standing before them on the cool, green grass were two large elephants, each with a driver and a sort of small, rich-looking tent on its back. Accompanying them were ten slaves and twelve horses and riders, all dressed and armored in their finest. Kidrash and Emmel were waiting for them. As soon as her father saw them he gave a quick nod to the first elephant-driver. Aravis was just about to ask how they would be able to climb up something so big, when the driver did something with the reins and the elephant went down on its knees; the second automatically did the same thing. Two slaves came, carrying step-stools, placing one next to each elephant. Kidrash and Emmel climbed aboard the first one. Araleena smiled down at Aravis.

"Would you like to go first?"

Aravis grinned in reply and scrambled up. Her mother climbed up after her, ever so gracefully, and sat down among the silken cushions and embroidered rugs. The step-stools were taken away and railings were put up on either side to keep them from falling out. Aravis was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"This is fun! I've never ridden on an elephant before…"

"Desist from such movement," said Araleena, reprovingly. "It does not become a royal tarkheena to bounce so."

"Yes, Mother."

"Now remain seated and grasp the railing." She pulled her daughter close to her side and made her hold on with her other hand. "When the elephant rises to its feet again, it could get rather bumpy."

With another flick of the reins and a shouted command, the elephants rose up. Kidrash gave the signal that they were ready to depart and the company started forward.

"Mother," Aravis complained, "I can't see outside; the curtains are in the way." Araleena reached over and pulled a crimson cord that was hanging next to her and the curtains were drawn back, revealing the blue sky and the forest tree-tops. "Much better," declared Aravis. She put her elbows on the railing and watched the scenery go by. She soon grew bored and played a few traveling games with her mother. She asked questions about the famous temple, the city, where they would be staying that night, why flowers smell nice, why the sky looks blue, and the questions went on and on until Araleena laughed and said,

"O my inquisitive daughter, you have spoken long enough. I am wearied by your questions and I wish to rest."

Much to Aravis's disappointment she lay back, closed her eyes, and was soon breathing peacefully. Aravis sighed and once more watched the villages, the woods and the hills go past, wishing more and more that she could get out, take her shoes off and run about in the grassy meadows, climb the trees and search for bird's nests, and splash in the brooks, and explore the unknown, and…and…

OooooooooOooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

A moment later she noticed the sun was lower, and realized she had dozed off. She stuck her head outside and saw that they were no longer on a dirt road, but a paved street going slightly downhill. "Where are we?" Aravis asked, mostly to herself.

"We are nearing the palace of Gilgamesh Tarkaan and the city of Tashbaan," answered her mother (who had awakened shortly before her inquisitive daughter).

"Who is Gilgamesh?"

"He is a close friend of your father's. They have known each other since childhood and fought in many battles together."

"What is his palace like? Is it near a forest, like ours?"

"No, it is in Tashbaan."

"Oh." Aravis displayed another one of her thoughtful frowns and was silent for a while. After a few minutes she turned to face her mother and the next question blurted out: "Where do babies come from?" And for the life of her she couldn't understand why Mother looked so amused and uncomfortable.

Araleena cleared her throat trying to regain composure and simply said, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Aravis turned back around and put her elbows on the railing again, feeling thoroughly confused and unsatisfied with the answer. And then she saw…

"Mother, look!" Aravis gasped in amazement and pointed ahead.

She saw a broad river divided into two streams, and between them stood a vast, great city that seemed to rise up out of it. Around the very edges of the island upon which it stood, there ran high walls, strengthened with lofty towers and battlements too numerous to count. Inside the walls the island rose in a hill, completely covered by domes and pinnacles, spires and minarets, deep archways and pillared colonnades, balconies, roof-gardens and zigzagging streets. At the very top stood the great temple with its silver-plated dome flashing in the sunlight, crowning the city in glory and splendor. This was Tashbaan: the capital city of Calormene, and the Second Wonder of the World.

The company passed over a wide, many-arched bridge and came through the tall brazen gates, along with several other travelers, slaves and peasants who were also going in. The herald rode in front, blowing a trumpet and crying, "Way, way, make way for the tarkaan Kidrash and the tarkheena Araleena!"

Aravis kept her eyes and ears wide open so she could take in as many of these new sensations as she could. She gazed up in awe as she saw the gates towering above her and shivered as she felt the stony chill of the shadow it threw over her. She wrinkled her nose as the mixed smells of perfume, garlic, onions, refuse and unwashed people reached it. She could hear the roar of the crowds and the sellers chanting in the marketplace...

_"Sweet-meats, sweat-meats..."_

_"Fresh fruit for sa-le, fresh fruit..."_

_"Rich red wi-ne, the best in Calormene..." _

She could feel the air tingling with chaos, taste the dust of the streets on her tongue. So this was what a big city was like; this dust, this stink, this roar, this splendor...was Tashbaan.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm sorry...aargh!! (bangs head against the wall) This chapter wasn't _nearly_ as good as the first two. There's a reason for that. See, my "writer's mind" works all out of order; I know how I'm going to write the beginning of a chapter and the end of a chapter, but I have a hard time bridging the gap in between. I've been stuck on this chapter for an _unbearably_ long time. It was originaly going to be twice as long because something important happens soon, but I was having a really hard time "bridging the gap" and I hate writing uneven chapters. So I decided to split what happens into two chapters, just to get chapter three out of the way. So don't worry; that means that chapter four gets really exciting, and it's already half-way done! Fear not! Anywayz...thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers; you are all what inspires me to write, and it's your support, encouragement and advice that motivate me to keep going. THANK YOU!! Here's the notes I promised y'all! Oh, I forgot...I could just hit "reply". Oh well; I'll put up my notes anyway...

**Thalion King's Daughter:** Wow; you were my very first reviewer! Thank you so much! I'll keep writing! Guess who else is on my favorites list now?? (Your Dream Dasher story is HILLARIOUS!!)

**Narnian Lily:** Thanks! I know the dialogue didn't sound very Calormene-ish; I'm trying to work on that. Writing fancy dialogue is kinda hard. You are so right about Aravis; all anyone ever does with her is do one-shots about her or pair her up with Cor and write romances. There is SO much more peole could do with her. That's why I'm doing it. Thanks again; I'm glad you like my idea!

**electrum:** Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! I'm so glad you like it! You're one of the best writers ever and I love everything you've written (especialy Into The West; it's one of the stories that inspired me to write fanfics), so getting good reviews from you is REALLY encouraging to me. Keep working on Thole; it's really good and I'm reading it and loving it! Thanks also for reviewing The Lay of Fair Olvin. So...you're short and you're an awesome writer. That's all I know about you, so you'd better make a profile or something. Thanks again for reviewing! Oh yeah...what does "Zulu" mean?

**Almyra:** Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!! Good job, you guessed my riddle! By the way, you're also one of the best writers ever, and getting good reviews from you too is a _really_ big compliment all by itself. (Sorry, I just had to say that.) Thank you SO much for all your support, and for taking the time to R&R my poems and stories; you've been a big encouragment to me. And please keep working on Forever Kneel'd; it's one of my favorite stories (and one of the stories that inspired me to write fanfics), and I love all the christian elements in it (like the lion chapel, Peter and Edmund taking communion and praying, Aslan asking Peter three times if he loves Him, etc.) My dad is an Anglican paster, so I can really appreciate all those things. Thanks again for everything!

**ilovenarnia:** thank you i'm glad you like it i will keep writing

**fledge:** I completly agree with you; we do need more Aravis stories! That's why I'm determined to finish this one. Yes, Kidrash was being un-Calormene-like. I did that on purpose and here's why: almost all the stories I read that have anything to do with Calormenes made them stuffy, boring, snobbish, arrogant, evil, wicked, two-dimentional characters that nobody cares about. I know that most Calormenes are supposed to be like that, but I wanted Kidrash to be different, to break out of the "mold". I wanted to develop his character instead of flattening it and remind people that he is a father and a husband as well as a stout Calormene tarkaan, and that on rare occations he allows that part of himself to show. Also, Gurnamash is not Aravis's tutor, nor does he supply her education; he is only a dear friend and a grandfather figure to her. We will eventualy find out if he is _really_ from the north or not, and why Kidrash trusts him enough to let him spend time with his daughter. Stay tuned, and thank you so much for reviewing!

**almostinsane:** Thank you so much; I'm really glad you enjoyed it! God bless you too! (And keep reading.)

**vanitys.closet:** Awesome! Another Christian! God bless you too! I'm glad I was able to encourage you! You're Chinese? That's SO cool! Thank you so much for taking the time to review all my work, and don't worry about your "plot bunny"; I had that idea too. Great minds think alike, I guess. ;-) Aravis will meet Lasaraleen later on in the story; just be patient!

Coming up next: Aravis gets lost in the temple and finds her way inside the Forbidden Room...


	4. Jumping on the Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Gilgamesh and the parrot. Yes, they were _my_ brilliant idea. (Just kidding...)

Author's Note: Chapter 4 is here! FINALLY!! I'm REALLY sorry for making you guys wait so long; I've been buried in homework and babysitting jobs, and I've had a bad case of writer's block...not a helpful combination. I also have one quick confession. The Forbidden Room I mentioned is not in this chapter; it's going to be in the next one. Sorry! I PROMISE it will be in the next one. Okay, I'll shut up so you can read now... Enjoy! (And review!!)

* * *

**Chapter 4 Jumping on the Bed**

The wide, dusty road began to zigzag up the center of Tashbaan and soon they came to finer streets. Palm trees and pillared arcades cast dark shadows over the burning pavements. Aravis could sometimes see great statues of the gods and heroes of Calormene rising on shining pedestals, and arched gateways of huge palaces with cool fountains and smooth lawns inside. It was outside one of these palaces that they finally stopped. Although the gates were shut, as soon as the herald announced their coming a gatekeeper came and let them pass through. They entered into a large courtyard with a smooth, green lawn and exotic palm trees planted along the white walls surrounding it. The short path led to a wide, paved circle in the middle of the courtyard, from which there branched out two more paths.

"Mother," asked Aravis, "where do they lead?"

Araleena pointed at the left-hand path. "That leads to the palace, and the other leads to the stables, kennels and cages. That is where our animals will be kept."

They halted and the riders dismounted. As the elephants went on their knees, Aravis and her family climbed down; and slaves were sent to carry their belongings and take care of the animals. She watched in fascination as they lowered the tents off the elephants' backs with strong ropes and attached long poles to either side of the platforms the tents were on.

"Mother, they turned them into litters! I never knew that was how they did it."

"If you spent less time with idle day-dreams of the distant world and paid more attention to your surroundings, you would know many things," said Araleena, who thought her daughter might have noticed such details at her own home by now. Aravis didn't answer back, but shared a look with her brother that said everything.

Just then a slave in fine clothes approached and bowed deeply.

"O my master and mistress, I have been sent to escort you into the palace. Gilgamesh Tarkaan awaits you."

"Lead on," commanded Kidrash with a lofty wave of his hand. The slave nodded and gestured them to follow. They turned up the left path, up five shallow steps. And there was the white palace, just a few yards away, surrounded by fruit trees and lush gardens. The slave led them through the pillared entrance, and bowed low to the ground; for coming towards them was a tall, middle-aged man in a silk, cream-colored turban and robes of deep blue. It was Gilgamesh. He stopped and saluted Kidrash.

"Well met, Kidrash Tarkaan. May the strength of Tash be ever upon you."

Kidrash returned the gesture.

"And also upon you, Gilgamesh Tarkaan. The gods smile on the hour of our meeting." The tarkaan then turned to Araleena and bowed.

"Greetings, Araleena Tarkheena. May your grace and beauty forever outshine the stars in the universe." She in turn curtsied, in the Calormene way (which is much different than ours).

"I offer my deepest thanks, Gilgamesh Tarkaan, for giving us the honor of this visit."

"The honor is mine, O Tarkheena." He turned back to Kidrash.

"I trust your journey was a safe one?"

"It was. Indeed, for my son it was perhaps _too_ safe, for he soon grew incessantly bored. I was compelled to order him not to play pranks on the elephant driver." They both chuckled, and Gilgamesh looked at Emmel with twinkling eyes.

"Is that so, young tarkaan? Well, I'm certain I can arrange a cure for your ailment in a moment."

Emmel grinned, and couldn't help saying, "Oh thank you, sir!" Gilgamesh chuckled again, and then looked down at Aravis, who was still waiting for her turn to be noticed.

"And this must be your sister, Aravis." She looked up at him, expectantly, and he smiled back. "How old are you, little tarkheena?"

"I'm five years old," she answered. Emmel gave her a small nudge, and she hastily added, "Sir."

"Great Tash! Children grow swiftly, do they not, Kidrash? But come, come," he waved them inside and led them into the main room, "enough with formalities and small talk. Let us show you your guest rooms and allow you to settle in. We shall have refreshments and conversation later." He called for his slaves and ordered them to escort his guests to their rooms. As they parted, he added, "Kidrash, after you and your wife have refreshed yourselves, it would please me greatly to have you join me in the garden for food and wine. We have much to discuss."

Kidrash nodded. "It shall be so."

The slaves then led them out of the main room, up a staircase, into a long corridor, and to their rooms. Aravis and her mother's were both on the right side, and Kidrash and Emmel's on the left. Araleena turned to her daughter and said,

"Now Aravis, I must leave you for a while to get settled into my own room, and then to talk with your father and Gilgamesh. Please remember that we are guests here, and that we must treat our host's property with respect. Which also means…"

"No jumping on the bed," finished Aravis, grudgingly.

"That is correct. However, I hear that Gilgamesh has brought up a chest of toys and some pets for you, so I am sure you shall find other means of amusing yourself. I must go now, but please obey me and do not get into mischief."

"Yes, Mother." Aravis glumly watched her mother go inside the room next to hers, then entered her own. It was airy and spacious, though not much bigger than her bedroom back home (which was rather large anyway). The thin curtains were gently fluttering in the warm breeze, and sunlight streamed through the windows. A thick, luxurious carpet was laid on the floor next to her bed, and in one corner of the room was a large, cedar chest full of toys. But they did not interest Aravis; rather she had her eyes on the vain-looking bird in the cage hanging next to her bed. She climbed up for a better look.

"_Squaawk! The bolt of Tash falls from above!"_

"Well, you're loud," remarked Aravis. She brought her finger closer to the cage, quickly drawing it back as the parrot lunged for her hand. "And not much fun, either." She plopped down on the bed and sighed. "I wish Emmel could play with me. He knows how to make everything fun." She stood up, plopped down again, (just for the sake of doing it), slid off and ran to the toys. She played with them for about half an hour, then ran back and plopped on the bed again (for no reason, of course). And then again. And again…

A little later, Aravis was happily jumping on the bed and squawking back at the palace parrot, who was eyeing her disdainfully from its golden cage.

"_Squaawk! Such impudence, such impudence!"_

"Oh, 'such impudence' yourself," retorted Aravis.

"_Squaawk! Tash shall have his vengeance! Squaawk!"_

"Fine, you pig-headed parrot." Aravis stuck out her tongue and turned away with her haughty little nose in the air. She kept bouncing and began singing her favorite nursery rhyme…

_Swirling, twirling, 'round and 'round  
Dancing as we go  
Flying from the mountain-tops  
To the valleys down below… _

"Aravis!"

The singing stopped abruptly and her head whipped 'round towards the doorway. It was her mother calling. She jumped one more time but her feet got caught in the hem of her dress, which made her trip and tear her skirt. She quickly recovered herself, smoothed her clothes and straightened her hair, and sat on the edge of her bed.

A moment later, Araleena came in and saw her. But the Tarkheena wasn't fooled. Her head tilted slightly to one side, and she gave her daughter "that look".

"What did I say about jumping on the bed?"

Aravis made her eyes big and sweet, and pretended to be confused.

"Jumping on the bed?" she asked, ever so innocently.

"Yes, _jumping on the bed_," said Araleena, in a threatening tone. "Do not load your young mouth with falsehoods, for as one of the poets said, 'He who attempts to deceive the judicious is already baring his own back for the scourge'. Now were you jumping on the bed?"

"What does 'jood-ish-ssus' mean? And what's a scourge?" Her mother gave an exasperated sigh.

"Do not avoid the question! You disobeyed me, and you are well aware of it."

A guilty, and somewhat goofy grin spread across Aravis's face, which now had the look of a prankster who'd just been caught. She giggled and playfully fell backwards.

"How did you _know_?" she groaned.

"Swords can be kept off with shields, but the Eye of Wisdom pierces through every defense." Her mother pointed an accusing finger at the bed. "Now what did I say about this?"

Aravis's face fell. "To not to," she mumbled, her lower lip sticking out the tiniest bit.

"And what should you say now?"

"I'm sorry." (Except she didn't feel sorry at all.)

Araleena nodded. "Very well. Don't do it again." Then "the look" vanished from her face and was replaced with a smile. "Do you know why I came for you?"

Her daughter perked up immediately. "Why?"

"Gilgamesh is taking us to visit the temple, and afterwards he is holding a feast in our honor."

Aravis gave a squeal of delight and rushed forward eagerly.

"Oh let's _go_, let's _hurry!_" She grabbed her mother's hand and tried to drag her along. Araleena laughed.

"Stay a moment, Aravis. First you must change into suitable clothes; this dress is quite wrinkled and…" She looked closer at the hem and clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Oh goodness, child, you've ripped it! What in the name of Tash shall I do with you?" She called to the maid who was standing by. "Here, dress my daughter in clothing more appropriate for our visit to the temple. And make haste." The maid curtsied and came forward. Araleena looked down at her daughter. "I must go now and make myself ready. When it is time to leave, a slave will come to escort you. And please, no more foolishness."

"Yes, Mother," said Aravis. "But…Mother?"

"Yes, Aravis?"

"How _did_ you know I was jumping on the bed?"

Araleena just smiled at her mysteriously and said,

"Mothers _always_ know."

And with that, she turned and left the room. (Of course, if Aravis had been more observant, she would have noticed that the once-smooth bedclothes were rumpled.)

* * *

Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry about the Forbidden Room thing. But don't worry; it's coming up next FOR SURE. I hope... Anyways, thanks for all of your support; it's what keeps me writing. I even printed up your reviews so I can read them whenever I need cheering up. (It really works, too!)

Time for shoutouts!

**almostinsane:** Thank you! And thanks for sharing your ideas with me. Don't worry; I remembered about "multiple gods" thing, too. I will be showing that in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

**Almyra:** Oh good! I'm glad chap. 3 wasn't as boring as I thought. I'm glad you liked the elephants!

**elecktrum:** Yay! You liked it too! Cool, I never thought about Aravis and the gates like that. I love when people point out things in my stories that I never catch; it makes things more interesting for me. Thank you!

**vanitys.closet:** Good, I'm glad my description of Tashbaan turned out alright. Thanks for the encouragement! God bless you, too!

**xOraclex:** Hey, thanks for the feedback! Yes, I will keep adding chapters (even if it takes me a while).

**fledge:** Sorry about the griping thing. I'm a first-born perfectionist, so I tend to "make mountains out of mole-hills" a lot. I'm glad YOU thought it was good; it made me feel a lot better about it. Thanks for reviewing! (Please keep doing it!)

**Swanwhite2:** Wow, thank you! And yes, I am utterly determined to stay true to the books. Oh yes, I have the scene where Aravis and Lasaraleen meet all planned out. It's gonna be cute. I'm glad you have a C2 for Cor and Aravis. It's hard to find fanfics about them (because almost everyone only writes about the Pevensies), so it's nice to have them all in one place.

**Foro:** Wow, getting that kind of praise from you is just...wow. I went to your Elendia website and my jaw hit the floor. You are so gifted! Please hurry and write your first chapter (and another fanfic while you're at it)! Anyways, thank you SO MUCH! (Keep reviewing!) And yes, I will try and make my chapters longer.

**ChabeMica:** Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep updating if you keep clicking that little blue button! (And be patient. You'll feel more identified with Aravis in Part 2.)

Thank you everybody! Please keep reviewing; I love hearing from you! (I'll just go work on chapter 5 now...)

Really, REALLY coming up next: Aravis gets lost in the temple and finds her way inside the Forbidden Room...


End file.
